


After Bathtime

by kath_ballantyne



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Remix, kid!Alex, kid!Sean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kath_ballantyne/pseuds/kath_ballantyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Totally fluffy domestic family time. Erik and Charles co-parenting Kid!Sean and Kid!Alex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Bathtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kasumivy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasumivy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [parent!cherik with baby!sean and alex](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/22266) by kasumivy. 



> This wasn't the first picture I picked to remix. It was one of the shortlist but I decided on another one but it wasn't working at all so I decided to ditch it right at the last minute.  
> This one was adorable and I had a blast reworking it. It worked up surprisingly quickly and I'm happy with it. I hope kasumivy likes it.  
> I'm afraid Alex and Sean didn't end up looking anywhere near as young in my version.


End file.
